


Comity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [67]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows how to work Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/8/1999 for the word [comity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/08/comity).
> 
> comity  
> A state of mutual harmony,friendship, and respect,especially between or among nations or people;civility.
> 
> This is probably a stretch of the use of the word, but just go with it and enjoy Tony's persuasive powers.
> 
> This is for jane_x80, Musichick2004, and RocketScientists for commenting on my [Dill Pilikia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7195772) work.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> *blushes and hides*

# 

Comity

Tony licked around the base of Gibbs cock, tugging harshly on it, as he enticed it to come out to play. It wouldn’t take much. A few licks and swipes of his tongue and Gibbs cock was standing at attention even though Gibbs himself was still sleeping away. Tony eyed Gibbs cock temptingly, but he wouldn’t start on that until Gibbs was actually responsive. 

Instead, he teased Gibbs with his fingers. Gliding them along the skin and watching for the minute twitches that Gibbs gave off even in his sleep. He loved that Gibbs and him had such comity between them that he could do this and Gibbs wouldn’t wake immediately or raring for a fight. 

Though this morning he had plans. The kind of plans that he hoped a morning blow job would make Gibbs more amenable to. As such he’d really like Gibbs to wake up now, please. Tonguing a bit of skin to the right of Gibbs cock not quite touching, but close enough that Gibbs would feel his breath on Gibbs cock if he were awake, Tony used his teeth to worry a piece of skin into his mouth as he sucked on it. 

Determined that Gibbs had lazed around enough, Tony bit down hard onto the skin. 

“Wha? What? Tony?” Gibbs asked confused as he was shocked out of a lovely dream where Tony was sensually teasing him.

“Morning, Amore Mio.” Tony’s voice lilted romantically as he spoke. Immediately returning to his teasing as he nibbled up Gibbs chest and then back down it.

“Oh god, Tony.” Gibbs moaned thrusting his hips up eagerly wanting nothing more than to feel Tony’s mouth around his cock.

“Shhh. Shhh.” Tony soothed softly not wanting Gibbs to be too worked up, yet. “Calm down, relax. We have time.”

Gibbs continued to frantically thrust trying to find some friction, but as Tony continued his soothing motions both with voice and with his hands as they stroked Gibbs skin softly, Gibbs slowly started to quiet down his motions slowing and eventually stopping as he relaxed against the pillows.

Once Gibbs had calmed down, but was still alert, Tony moved his mouth back down to tantalize his cock licking the base of his cock, but not doing anything else. “I’d like you to do something for me.” Tony murmured.

“What?” Gibbs moaned as Tony expertly stroked the skin around his cock. He knew Tony was doing it on purpose because that was one of his favorite spots to have touched.

“Can you wear your uniform today?” Tony asked quietly forcing Gibbs to strain to hear every word as he moved to mouth along Gibbs cock. 

“What? Tony we have work today.” Gibbs moaned almost cutting off his words as Tony took his cock deep into his mouth.

Pulling back, Tony grinned. “I know, but the military uniform is allowed under NCIS dress code.” He licked around the tip of Gibbs cock tasting the pre-come there and licking his lips like a cat who was about to get the canary. 

When Gibbs said nothing more only groaning under his ministrations, Tony followed it up with his puppy dog eyes. “Please, Jethro?”

Tony once again moved to licking around the base of the cock moving slowly upward and bringing his hand along behind to stroke the portions of Gibbs cock that his tongue was no longer touching. “Please, Jethro?” He asked again, right before taking all of Gibbs cock into his mouth swallowing tightly around it as he deep throated him.

“God. God.” Gibbs mumbled out of breath as sparks of pleasure started radiating throughout his system starting from his cock. “Yes. Yes.” Gibbs chanted.

Tony sucked deeply pulling off to lick at just the head of Gibbs cock. “I want to be clear, Jethro. Your uniform?”

“Yes. I’ll wear the damn uniform. Just get me off already.” Gibbs begged.

Tony smirked around Gibbs cock as he brought the whole thing into his mouth again. Gibbs could feel the smirk as his cock moved deeper into Tony’s mouth and he moaned again.

Tony went full force at it now using every trick he knew to bring Gibbs to orgasm fast and quickly. They did have to work later and it wouldn’t be good for them to be late. It wasn’t much longer as Tony mouthed Gibbs cock, twirling his tongue around it as he held it in his mouth and taking one long deep breath sucking on it that Gibbs come filled his mouth. 

Tony always enjoyed these moments when Gibbs and him shared perfect comity before they both had to leave the bed and put on their masks. He didn’t care that he hadn’t gotten to come. He knew Gibbs would pay him back later.

After Gibbs had recovered the ability to speak, he asked. “Did you just get me to wear my military uniform to work?”

“Yep.” Tony smiled smugly at him.

Gibbs grumbled though secretly he was amused that Tony would think he had to go that far just to get him to wear his uniform. He wasn’t about to tell Tony, but all he had to do was ask to get him to wear the uniform. Of course, this method of persuasion was a lot happier all around and he never objected to the comity that it generated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tryo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7242316) is a sequel to this one. It's also the next one in the drabble series, so clicking the next button will work too.


End file.
